Warbride
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: Bella Swan is a young nurse living in London, England during World War Two. One day she meets an American medic who is training with his platoon near by and her world changes dramatically.
1. Dedication

**Dedication**

I hereby dedicate this, my first bounded story, to my Mum.

I don't know what I would do without her. Who else would put up with me for sixteen years? None of my stories would be written and I wouldn't be the good person I am today. She taught me everything I know and I'd probably be a nasty kid if she didn't. She's always there to listen to everything I say so it's no wonder she's the first person I turn to whenever I need help from advice to homework. We have so many things in common so we can easily chat for a whole day and laugh. My Mum always supports me in everything I do including my dreams of meeting Robert Pattinson (I'll turn this story into a screenplay and send it to him LOL) and either becoming a writer or an author, since she's the first one to read my stories and critic them. Thanks Mum! It's good to know that I'll always have my Mom and Dad whenever I need help or guidance. (Yes. I love you too, Dad!)

And you'll be getting that Disney vacation when I finally get a good enough job. I promise.

I love you Mom.

Cole


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Roses are ****red****, violets are ****blue****. Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue!**

**Summary:** Bella Swan is a young nurse living in London, England during World War Two. One day she meets an American medic who is training with his platoon near by and her world changes dramatically.

**Authors Note:** Okay so this was the Christmas present I gave my Mum this year. She told me about this dream she had and I told her I'd write it for her so here it is.

**Warning:** This fan fiction is **all human.** There are _**no **_vampires. I'm not a historian so I know a lot of things may not be the exact same but I do love history and I've done a lot of research for this. Plus I live in Canada and I'm sixteen so give me a break, okay?

* * *

**Prologue**

Some may see war as something that drives people apart and I had once agreed with them. But now, as I look back, I see that it did not only separate people but also brought others together. Love comes to two soul mates in strange ways. It's always a surprise and I'd never have it any other way.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**December 8th, 1943 **

**London, England**

Another day in a world that had officially gone to hell. What other word could describe the situation we were all in now? Rationed things we used to take for granted. It made me feel sick that the children would not get a Christmas this year … again.

It had been a few years since war broke out. All of us wondered when it would end, if it would end. Where was the finish line in this race for dominance, this race for peace and stability? I asked myself those same questions every day I stood in this hospital. Everyday I watched the pain and suffering of those around me. Everyday I heard the cries of widows, children, and families.

"Bella?" a clear voice made me jump as I looked up. It was Sister Monica and she looked at me with concern evident on her tired face. It didn't seem fair for this kind woman to be through so much. She had already lost her husband and now she devoted all her time to working in this hospital, to helping others. I wouldn't be able to find a more caring person. She smiled weakly at me, touching my shoulder lightly with her shaky hand. "You seem disoriented. Do you feel sick, dear?"

"No," I answered quickly with a kind smile in return. "I'm quite alright. Was there something you need Sister?"

She patted my shoulder once. "Yes. If you would be so kind to sort out this cart, my old mind can not process what yours can, my dear."

I smiled fully at her and nodded. "Of course. You should have a seat, a rest. You have been fluttering about all day." I wasn't the only one who had noticed my anxious tone. Sister Monica was like a mother to me and I wouldn't stand to see her exhausted.

"Calm yourself, sweet child!" she cried with a laugh followed by a small cough. I grimaced as she shook her head. "I must tend to those in need. I shall return when I am in need of your assistance." With that she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. I sighed and went to the cart that she had pointed out. I would do my duty and make her proud.

As I started to sort the different pill bottles and bandages the doors opened. The wind gusted through making me shiver but I kept to my post and continued sorting. Through the doors came a young looking man, his coat held tightly around himself and a cap pulled down over his face. He sighed as the doors closed and the wind was no more. Removing the hat he uncovered blond hair and a handsome face. He shook his hat of the small amount of wet snow before stepping forward. Before he could even take another step I felt someone rush past me and there was Jessica Stanley in front of him. Figures she'd take off from any patient she was looking after to meet with a boy.

I shook my head and focused on my sorting although it was hard not to hear their conversation. "Hello sir," Jessica fluttered in what I'm sure she found an alluring voice. "May I help you?" Did I catch a double meaning in her words?

"Yes miss, you sure can," the man said in a heavy southern accent. American I should have known. He was apart of the new platoon training not far from here I was sure. "I'm here to have my last tests done."

"Oh!" Jessica said with a small giggle, noticing his nationality as I did. "I am quite sure we can help you there."

I heard the door open again and I couldn't help but look up. Another man had entered the hospital, much like the first with his hat drawn over his face and his coat held close to his body. He was shorter than the blond haired man was but still tall with a lanky build. Jessica took a notice of him as well and smiled widely, probably thinking this was her lucky day. The second man tilted his head up so I could see a flash of a perfect smile at Jessica. She wasn't the only one who had to stop and stare.

"He's with me," the blond haired man chuckled while nudging the other in the side. He dropped his face and his smile was hidden from me. I instantly felt sadness wash over me. I wanted to see it again but most of all, I wanted it to be directed at me.

"Yes," Jessica said quickly and a little breathlessly. "Well I need your name."

"Jasper," the first man said. "Private Jasper Whitlock at your service." He took a small bow making Jessica giggle in complete joy. The other man was looking in a different direction, his arms crossed over his chest as if he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"And you are?" she asked excitedly as she turned to him.

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "I'm just here for Jasper, nothing else." I had to grab the cart to hold myself up. His voice was like music, like velvet. His firm tone made Jessica stumble slightly but kept her away from the topic of his name. I could tell he was American too although he was not from the same place as his friend.

"Yes," she said, clearing her throat after an awkward silence. "Of course. Follow me Mr. Whitlock." She turned and walked past me, Jasper trailing behind her. I caught his eye and he smiled kindly at me. I answered timidly and returned to my work.

I knew what my job was. I was to offer visitors hospitality. I knew he had sat down by the door, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was bent over, the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes. He looked distressed or tired would be a better word to describe him. He pulled his hat off his head and surprised me with unruly bronze hair, as if he had got up from bed a few minutes ago. I was disappointed that I couldn't see his face but there was one way to see it wasn't there?

Taking a deep breath I slowly walked over to him. I stood there for a moment and he didn't seem to notice me. Finally I spoke but embarrassingly my voice was quite high. "Excuse me sir?" I asked, clearing my throat. He flinched but didn't look up or saying anything so I continued. "I was just wondering if you would like a cup of tea?"

He still didn't look up even when he answered me in a bitter tone. "No." His answer was so blunt that I had to feel surprised at his hostility. As soon as my surprise passed I was immediately angered by his rude nature. How dare he act this way when all I wanted was to help him!

I pursed my lips and turned on my heel, stomping back to the cart with my fists clenched and my arms at my sides. I was in a complete huff as I returned to my work. It was difficult to concentrate on this one task when I was so angry. I stared at the wall I was facing, the white walls making me even angrier. Who was he to be such a tedious case? Americans, I thought with a snort.

I squeaked in pain when I looked down at my hand. I had forgotten about the glass bottle I was holding and I had somehow, in my furious state, crushed it into pieces. The glass cut into my palm and I quickly dropped the part of the bottle that I managed to escape my death grip and it landed on the floor with crash. I held my left wrist close to my chest, staring at the smaller pieces of glass that had stuck into my skin and the blood that was glistening across my palm. I began to feel light-headed as I stared at the red seeping out of the cuts. Suddenly my eyes rolled back in my head and my knees gave out, sending me crashing towards the floor.

"Woah there!" a male voice called and I felt someone catch me. His arms curled around my waist and lifted me to lean against him as he pulled my left hand out from behind me. Mmmm…that smell! That intoxicating scent that must have been coming off of him was amazing. I inhaled greedily and pressed my face against what must have been his shoulder. But as I inhaled I could still smell that small amount of blood in the air.

"Come on."

He lifted my feet off the ground and I finally felt him place me on a chair. I fought with my eye's to open and see who he was and I won. It took a moment to focus but I found myself sitting on the small folding chair by the cart I was tending to. I flopped my head, which felt like lead, to the side and saw him shifting through the materials I had been sorting. I felt my eyes widened as I stared at the mystery man, the rude one I had tried to help before. But this time…I could see his face.

If I thought his lips were gorgeous then they looked a whole lot better now that they completed his beautiful face. His strong jaw, which was covered in a light stubble, was relaxed as he shifted through the objects on the cart as if he knew exactly what he was looking for. His skin was quite pale but his cheeks were flushed from the cold weather giving them a slight pink hue. I saved his eyes for last and I couldn't help but stare. Thick black lashes framed them and they made shadows fall over his eyes so I couldn't see the colour clearly. He finally looked up, startling me with his emerald irises that were soft as he took in my dishevelled appearance. I literally felt my bones melting as I stared into his eyes. I had never seen such a bright and vibrant colour of green in anyone's eyes. It was like he was hypnotising me with his constant gaze.

He looked back down again, hiding his eyes from me, as he gathered what he needed and strode back in front of me. He kneeled down and took my left hand carefully in his, examining it first before taking a pair of tweezers from the floor beside him. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see this part. I waited for the pain of each piece of glass leaving my skin but it never came. Puzzled I opened my eyes to see all the glass was already gone. He had taken them out with such precision that I hadn't even felt them being removed. I sat in awe as he continued his work, cleaning the wound with some alcohol and finally wrapping a large piece of gauze around my hand before pining it in place. He nodded his head, approved with his work before getting to his feet and collecting the materials he didn't use.

I was still in a sort of shocked state and I blurted out what was on my mind. "How did you do that?"

He looked at me, surprised for a moment before looking confused. "Do you want me to explain everything to you?" he asked in a snapping tone.

"No," I stated. "How did you know how to do that?"

His expression softened when he understood my question. "It's my job," he answered, turning and putting everything back on the cart. He looked over at me and noticed my confusion. "I'm a medic for my platoon." He smiled slightly but I could see something deeper in his eyes. Some kind of flash of…pain? I frowned as he looked away, focusing on fiddling with the alcohol bottle.

Hesitantly I lifted myself out of the chair and walked over to him. I reached out slowly and touched his forearm gently. He flinched but didn't pull away as I tried to catch his eye. "Thank you," I said in a small voice. "I would probably be passed out now." I smiled half-heartedly but he still didn't look up although a small smile graced his lips.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" he asked with a chuckle. I frowned and nodded. "I've just never met a nurse who passes out at the sight of blood." He laughed a little more fully and I pouted, hurt that he was making fun of me.

Without another word I turned and started to walk away. "Oh come on!" he called, grabbing my elbow before I could walk any farther. I flipped around to glare at him and found it impossible to do. The look in his eyes told me how sorry he was and that he really meant it. I couldn't stay angry with him for long. "I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly, staring into my eyes and begging for forgiveness. "Could you find it your caring heart to forgive me?"

I blushed since he had yet to let go of my arm and I could feel the heat of his touch through my thin jumper. He seemed to notice why I was blushing and quickly let go, stuffing his hand in his jacket pocket and clearing his throat loudly. He seemed just as frazzled as I was. But I already had my answer for him. "Yes," I replied. "I forgive you."

He grinned and I returned it with a shy smile. We stood there for a moment and I just stared into his eyes. They were so gorgeous and I found myself lost in a maze of emerald.

"Edward!"

I finally blinked and shook myself out of my dazed state as we both turned to see Mr Whitlock approaching us with a large smile. When he reached us he hit Edward roughly on the shoulder as an act of friendship I supposed.

Edward…I loved the way his name sounded. I had never really thought about it before and I had met many Edward's in my life but this one I just couldn't get enough of. I wondered idly what his last name was and if it flowed as nicely as his first name did in my mind. Oh God! Next thing I know I'll be tacking his name after mine. Isabella…Oh forget it!

"I see you have to go," I said sadly but hoping it didn't show in my tone. I didn't want Edward to think I was becoming attached to him…because I wasn't! "It's been nice meeting you. Good luck boys." Then I turned and walked down the hallway, having no idea where to go but I had to get away from here.

"Wait!" he called and turned around to see him walking quickly towards me. He stopped and grinned down at me making my heart to back flips. "Is that offer for tea still available?"

My eyes were wide as I stared at him. Was he asking what I thought he was asking? No! He was just thirsty, that's all. "Erm," I stuttered. "Of course. Will your friend be joining you?"

He looked over his shoulder and Mr Whitlock before answering. "Jasper?" he asked. "Yes, I believe he will."

I nodded quickly and muttered 'I'll be back soon' before taking off for the small kitchen where the tea was kept. I shut the swinging door behind me and exhaled deeply while getting the tea. Hopefully I wouldn't lean over the burner and set myself on fire. Well that wasn't a good picture to put in my head. I groaned and waited for the water to boil.

Just him and his friend, Bella, don't be so stupid. He wasn't inviting you, just asking you to get the tea. You're the servant here, remember? This isn't Cinderella! But he sure is like Prince Charming. I couldn't help but sigh as I leaned against the small wooden table. He was so kind and caring and helpful and God damn it he was beautiful! I rubbed my head with my fingers hoping to get those feelings out of my body before they got any deeper.

The whistle of the kettle made me jump and spin around to see the steam shooting from the spout. Laughing to myself and pulled out two cups and poured water in each before adding the tea bags and lifting them both carefully.

I took the longer route to the main hall, afraid of what would happen when I saw him again. Would I drop the cups and pour the steaming liquid all over myself? What if he saw me with all those awful burns? I shook my head and my silly thoughts as I turned the last corner and came over to the two men who were sitting in the chairs, talking amongst themselves. Mr Whitlock looked up first and nodded in my direction as Edward turned to smile at me. I almost dropped it right there because he looked so beautiful when he looked at me like that. I just returned it with another shy smile and handed the cups to them.

Mr Whitlock thanked me and turned away as Edward frowned at me. "Can't you stay?" he asked. He asked me to stay! No! He just asked if you _could_ stay! Stop getting your hopes up Bella!

"Well," I started slowly. "I can stay if you like or I can get you something else -"

"No, no," he said quickly. "Sit down." He pulled the chair across from him closer with his foot. I bit my lip, contemplating if I was allowed to do this. I mean, he had finished my task with the cart for me…and I would be making our guests more comfortable. I slowly sat down in the chair, watching him closely. He merely grinned again before speaking. "I haven't learned your name yet," he said suddenly.

"Bella," I squeaked.

"Bella," he repeated and I enjoyed the way he said my name in his velvet voice. My heart was on over drive in my chest. "Bella…?"

"Oh!" I jumped, embarrassed again as the heat filled my cheeks. "Swan."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella Swan," he said, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Edward Masen and this is Jasper Whitlock." I nodded and smiled to his friend before taking Edward's hand to shake. But he surprised me by leaning forward and pressing his soft lips to my hand. I was blushing like mad and I couldn't help but fidget as he looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"You too," I managed to mumble as he slowly let go of my hand. I pulled it back to my lap and promised myself I would never wash that hand again.

"So," he started. "What's life like living in London?"

And so our conversations flowed freely. I had no idea how long we talked for but it seemed like days because of everything there was for us to talk about. I was shy at first but the two men were so genuine that I soon joined in on their laughter. Edward's laugh was something magical, something that could even rival a robin's song on a spring morning. It was a sound that travelled through my whole body and made me smile. I hadn't smiled so much in such a long time and I was glad it was with these two. They seemed to always know how to make you laugh.

We talked about myself first; how long I'd been living in London, why I was a nurse and so on. I'd been living in London since I was a year old, brought up by my mother Renee and visited by my father Charles who had yet to move from Cambridge where I was born. They never told me why they separated no matter how many times I asked them but I knew it must have been out of unhappiness. I was silly enough to think it was because of me when I was little. Charles set me straight and explained that sometimes people just…fall out of love.

When I was fourteen Renee met Philip Dwyer on a vacation in Wales. They saw each other for five years long distance and I could see the pain it gave her to be so far away from him. I knew she wanted to move to Wales with him, she'd proposed the plan to me many times but wanted to stay in London. I was old enough to look after myself after all and I felt…needed here.

The war had started and the London hospitals were looking for volunteers to help the injured and homeless. I was just what they were looking for. I was nineteen and ready to help. I'd been working at the same hospital for a year now and I didn't plan on leaving until this war was over. People here needed me and I was glad to help.

Edward had watched me intently the whole time I was talking, only interrupting me a few times to ask questions. He seemed to throw off empathy for me and I couldn't help but feel flattered that he wanted to listen to me talk about myself. That was different. Usually I listened to others tell their stories. Not that I complained because many of the hospital occupants had amazing stories to tell and it made them feel more comfortable when they told their tales to someone who would listen. But it just felt so good to lay all I had in me on someone else who would listen to _me _for a change.

I began to ask him questions about himself like where he was from and how he became a medic for the American army. He shrugged as if his life's story meant nothing but to me it was another adventure someone could take me on, another tale that showed me his or her life.

Edward was born in Chicago, Illinois to his mother Elizabeth and his father Edward Sr. His father was a doctor and enjoyed helping others, which kept him long hours at the hospital, but whenever he did have time he spent it with his only son. Edward learned a lot from his father even though the coming years were to be terrible.

His father contracted a deadly disease and died when Edward was only seventeen leaving he and his mother to fend for themselves. He proposed to his mother that he leave for medical school to become a doctor like his father; he so desperately wanted to make him proud. So using his father's knowledge he began medical school in hopes of graduating and picking up where his father left off. His mother was of course happy about her son's choice and was behind him the whole way.

But a year into his education the army was offering jobs to those who would be willing to go overseas to become medics. Edward contemplated this offering and finally took it, believing he had learned enough and that he wanted to start helping others. But oh was he wrong.

He looked at the floor when he started talking about his new medic job. "I thought it would be an amazing experience. Going to war in Europe! I'd never been there before! Besides, I was helping others and finally getting some hands on action. But…" he stopped and rubbed his head. I waited, as did Jasper who was still sitting silently. "But I never knew how homesick I would become and after such a short time. Our troop hasn't even left training and I already want to back out." He muttered his next words, looking away from us. "Some doctor I've become."

"Why must you insult yourself like this?" I asked him, suddenly feeling brave. "You are here to help others and that's what you're doing! There is not one man fighting in this war, be he a solider or medic, that does not want to return home. Why are you so ashamed when your very feelings are reciprocated by millions?" He didn't look up or answer and I took the opportunity to lean forward and touch his folded hands with my fingertips. "Please understand what I'm trying to tell you," I whispered.

He sat silently for another moment and the background noise was forgotten. All I saw and all I heard was he. I waited for him to speak and my patience was rewarded when he looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you Bella," he said genuinely. "I think I'm finally beginning to understand the thing that has taken me twenty-four years to latch on to."

I nodded and couldn't help but stare into his eyes again. My heart pumped wildly as I lost myself in his pools of green. I could suddenly feel myself floating on air and it was an amazing feeling, one that I wanted to experience over and over again.

The clearing of someone's throat made up break our gazes. We both turned to see Mr Whitlock standing, his sleeve held up to show his watch. "I'm sorry to break up our conversations but I think we have to leave now," he said with an apologetic smile. "Taylor won't be too happy if we show up a few hours late." Edward nodded and grinned. It felt so good to see his smile back again. I was floating on air again as he turned to look at me.

"Sadly he's right," Edward sighed, getting to his feet as I pulled my hand away.

I stood and quickly nodded; feeling overly embarrassed that I'd kept them so long. "Oh, yes," I mumbled hoping my disappointment wouldn't show in my voice. "You should go."

Edward looked over his shoulder at Mr Whitlock who had already opened the door and was heading out. He nodded before closing the door and letting Edward turn back to look at me. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon," he said with a small smile.

"So soon?" I asked, laughing shortly as I looked up at the ticking clock in the hall. It had easily been two hours since we had started.

He chuckled with me and shrugged his shoulders. "It was enjoyable while it lasted," he sighed, suddenly turning sombre. "But I'd like to ask you something before I leave."

I frowned and waited for his request. He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion and stared at the ground as he opened and closed his mouth several times. "Yes?" I asked him, trying to catch his eye again.

He looked up and took a deep breath before answering me. "Our platoon is heading out before New Year's so I'm afraid I won't be able to come back here," he said.

"Oh…" I said slowly, my heart taking a right smack as I realised what he meant. This was goodbye…forever. I'd never see him again. But he would return to Chicago and go back to his mother to live his happy life there…away from where I was. There I go again, getting my hopes only to have them dashed! I sighed, frustrated with myself and how gullible I had become.

"Yes," he said. "So I was just wanted to…if you would allow me to…please write to you?"

I was overly surprised at his request. He wanted to write? To me? But why me when he had so many other women that were falling over their feet for him? I was just boring and plain and he was beautiful in every way. So why me? Was he playing some kind of joke because it was not funny to raise my hopes up. But he had such a serious face so he had to be telling the truth or he was an amazing actor.

"You want to write…to me?" was all I could stutter out.

"Only if you'd like me to!" he said quickly. "I mean if you wouldn't I'd be quite fine with leaving you alone and -"

"Edward!" I giggled and he was silent with a puzzled look on his face. "Of course you may write to me! I'd like nothing better."

He grinned widely now and his eyes sparkled in this excited sort of way. I couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at me. "Excellent!" he laughed. "I'll write to you Bella, every chance I get." He lifted my hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. I didn't know if I could go any redder but apparently I could.

With that he turned and started to walk towards the door, pulling on his hat. I was frozen for a moment before I finally realised I wouldn't see him until God knows when. "Wait!" I cried and ran up to him as he turned around. I looked up at his confused face before standing on my tiptoes and kissing his soft cheek. "Be safe, Edward Masen," I whispered in his ear before pulling away and walking down the hall, trying hard to keep my heart from burning into ashes.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter so tell me what you think and if you have any questions**.

**Check my profile for the link to the Warbride playlist.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**December 15****th****, 1943**

**London, England**

"Watch me, missus!"

"I'm watching," I called to the little boy who had reached the top of the ladder. He grinned before swinging his legs and pushing himself down the metal slide. He reached the bottom quickly and let out a loud 'whoop!' before turning around and walking back up it. "Hamish!" I called as little Mary sat at the top of the slide waiting for him to get off. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Are yeh want'nt doon the slide?" he asked her and she nodded silently. She was always very quite unlike our Hamish. He jumped off the slide and she slid down with a large smile on her face. He skipped over to her. "That was fun, wouldn't it?" he asked and she gave him an 'mmhmm' and ran around to climb up the ladder again.

He ran past me quickly, his eyes on the sandbox. I sighed and turned around to follow him, my thoughts catching up with me. His father brought Hamish here just a few months before I started working at the hospital. The story was that his mother had left him and now his father was called to serve so no one was able to take care of the little boy. They'd used to live in Glasgow up in Scotland but after his mother left his father came down to London to get away from her. Now he was called to war and all he could do was leave his little Hamish with the hospital staff. It wasn't odd for a child to be left on our doorstep and we welcomed them with open arms. Of course we all wondered if they would ever see their families again. Such a depressing thought.

But we had had such a scare a few days ago. I was doing my usual rounds, checking if the patients needed anything when we heard it. The shrill alarm was loud and piercing to my ears. The sound rang loudly all around London and the shouting began. Doctors yelling at nurses to take patients to the bomb shelter, nurses shouting at each other and the cries of frightened people filled my head. Taking a deep breath I helped an old woman from her bed into a wheel chair and rolled her quickly down the hallway towards the hospitals back doors all the while the alarm rang loud and clear for all to hear.

The bomb shelter was located beside the playground behind the hospital. It was big enough for everyone to get into but a hassle to get to especially since it was pitch black outside. Luckily some of the nurses had found torches and were lighting the way across the field. The woman who I was pushing towards the shelter kept repeating her thank you's to me and praying for us all to reach it safely. We reached the shelter and I handed her off to another nurse before running back to the lights of the hospital.

Jessica and another nurse named Angela were already coming out with the little children who were still half-asleep. They covered their ears and looked both confused and afraid as they held on to Jessica and Angela's dresses. Each of them had two children on their hips and many others holding on to them. I scooped up Hamish and Mary and struggled to keep a firm grip on them while keeping a cheery voice. "Come on now," I said to the little ones who were walking. Hamish and Mary had their heads on my shoulders, their eyes closed and exhausted. "We're going to play hide and seek for a while. You all are going to hide, okay?"

"But miss Bella, I'm tired," Mary sniffled from her place in my arms.

"Well you can sleep when we get to our hiding place, okay sweet heart?" I asked and she nodded. We trudged down to the bomb shelter and I dropped them on the small beds. The other children, clearly not in the mood to play, hopped up beside them and curled into balls to go to sleep. Angela took over and pulled a blanket over their little bodies as I went to the door where the head doctor Daniel was standing and watching the last of the patients enter.

"That's all sir," another nurse panted as she let the man she had been helping sit down.

"You're sure?" he asked and she nodded. He turned and pulled the door closed, locking it with a dead bolt before leaning against the wall and rubbing his head with his hand.

I sat down on an upside down bucket and switched on the radio, tuning it until the announcer's voice could be heard. "I repeat to all citizens to stay in their…shelters…air attack in…gress. Under no circumstances are…should be allowed to leave their…keep tuned to our station for more…formation…" I whacked the side of the radio as it went in and out of good reception. The cheery music came on and the announcer's voice had been drowned out. But it could not drown out the loud propeller sounds from outside. We all flinched when we heard it and relaxed when it was gone. It was a long night and I didn't get any sleep until the radio announced an all clear.

"AHHH!"

I was snapped back into the present by Hamish's scream. I ran over to his side by the black iron gates, the spikes seeming somewhat ominous. "Hamish what's…" I cried before I saw what he had done. He had stuck his head through the fence and had become stuck. His face was red with tears as he tried to tug his way out from between the posts but he was well and truly stuck. I sighed and bent down to calm his crying. "Come now. Why is your head stuck, hmm?"

He sniffed loudly before speaking. "I saw the wee sweetie shop over there and I wanted some for meself!" he cried out, tugging at his head again.

"Now, now!" I said, stopping his motions. "I'll get you out. Just stop moving." He was still as I gently took his head, turned it to the side and slid it out. He fell to the ground with a 'humph' before looking at me, his eyes completely red from crying. Then he got up and threw his arms around me in a large hug.

"Thank you, missus!" he sniffed. "I thought I'd be stuck in thar forever!"

I nodded and patted his back before he let me go so I could stand up. "Just no putting your head through bars to get a sweet, alright?" I said and he nodded, understanding completely.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Angela walking towards me. "Someone is here to see you." She gave me a little knowing smile and I felt confused. "I'll take Hamish for his lunch. You don't want to miss your sandwich now do you?" she questioned him.

"No miss!" he laughed before taking her hand, waving to me and departing for the cafeteria.

Still puzzled I made my way back through the hallway to the front of the hospital. I passed Jessica on my way there and she gave me this loathing look which made me even more confused. What was so special about the person who had come to see me? Was it Renee? But why would Jessica look so angry with me if it was my mother? Charles, maybe? No, that's not probable either. Then who else would come to see me?

I turned to the corner and let my mouth drop open in surprise. He was leaning against the desk, fiddling with his hat in his hands but he noticed my entrance. Edward looked up at me with his piercing emerald eyes. A grin automatically made its way across his face when we locked gazes. "Bella!" he laughed in a sort of relieved way.

"Edward?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"You're all right!" he said as I reached him.

"Of course I am," I said in a confused tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we were all listening to the radio on Friday," he started.

I nodded in understanding. "No one was hurt," I assured him. "We all made it out just fine."

He sighed in relief again. "That's good to hear."

"But is that the only reason you're here?" I asked with a raised brow.

He shuffled, somewhat embarrassed as his hand rubbed the back of his neck. His emerald eyes were away from mine as he looked down at the tiled floor. I waited for his answer, trying to catch his eye but failing. I opened my mouth to ask him again when he finally answered. "I just…wanted to give you something before I leave," he said with a small smile.

I frowned as he stuck his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small wrapped object. My brows furrowed as I tried to understand what it was. He laughed breathlessly, embarrassed yet again, before saying, "Merry Christmas."

My mouth dropped open again as I looked up at him. He got me a present? I tried to say something many times but I couldn't. Instead of letting me answer he took my hand, the sparks flew, and placed the package in my palm, curling my fingers around it. "Can you just open it before you try and give it back to me," he laughed with a shake of his head. I bit my lip and nodded before looking back down at the present.

Carefully I unwrapped it before looking at what I had uncovered. I think my mouth would remain hanging open and my eyes wide. In my hand was a bar of chocolate. It was so difficult to get your hands on any kind of chocolate due to the rationing. You either couldn't find it or it was overly expensive. I couldn't remember the last time I had it.

"It's not much," Edward said quickly, mistaking my silence for rejection. "I just thought -"

I laughed and he looked down at with a confused expression. I looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you," I said before shaking my head. "But I can't take it…" I moved to hand it back to him but he pushed it away.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "You can take it. I'm giving it to you. Since I won't see you for Christmas, I wanted to give you something."

I sighed and held it to my chest. "Thank you," I said again. "It's very thoughtful of you to come way up here to give this to me."

"You're welcome," he said with a grin.

I smiled back at him. "Happy Christmas, Edward."

He chuckled at my use of words. "Happy Christmas, Bella."

* * *

**Alright, second chapter so tell me what you think. Who wouldn't love Edward if he brought you chocolate? I mean come on! It's chocolate! Mmmm...Cadbury's...**

**True facts! **

**The little thing with Hamish and Mary actually happened to me when I was little. A very large portion of my family lives in Scotland so when I was around six we went to visit them (I live in Canada). I was trying to get down the slide when a little boy was trying to get up it so he asked me, "Are yeh wan'tn doon the slide?" and I said yes and he let me. :) Cute, huh? Oh and I have a cousin named Hamish and I wasn't spelling anything wrong, that's just how the Scottish accent sounds. Happy Christmas is the British term for Merry Christmas, incase you didn't know. :)**

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**March 17****th****, 1944**

**London, England**

I was feeling depressed.

Christmas had passed and the war was still raging into the New Year. We at the hospital didn't even celebrate the birth of 1944. What was the point when our families were not complete? There was no happiness to be seen; even the children had become sombre. After another Christmas with nothing they had ceased to smile and play like normal children should. So the atmosphere around me was terrible.  
The worst thing was that I didn't get as many letters from Edward as I hoped for. He apologised every time he sent one for how long he was taking to write. He barely got time to himself now. He described to me the events and scenes he saw while he was working. I had got his fourth letter in March.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you. You don't know how much I just want some time to myself so that I can write you a very long letter. Every time the mail boy comes with the post I am always anxious to see what you have written me. All of the things you have told me, good and bad, have always seemed to make my day. I just love to know what you have been doing so please don't stop sending your amazing days events._

_Of course my days here have become hectic and all together a nightmare. I still can't believe the things I am witnessing. The distress just tears me to pieces and makes me wish to be where you are even more. I wish I could talk to you face to face and see all of your expressions. I want to hear you laugh and I want to see you smile. It kills me not to see you._

_I have seen many men die and I have never felt so guilty in my life. They tell me stories before they leave this earth and I can't help but relate to their tales. I had just met a young man a few days ago and he talked so highly of his fiancée. They were to be married in September but he has passed on. I cannot begin to think how she will feel when she is told the news._

_I still can't believe I am here. It's like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. You are the only one who can keep me a float in this dark, deep sea that is this war. If I loose touch with you, I don't think I will be able to make it through this battle._

_I have to go now. More injured have arrived and I need to help the best I can. Please write to me with as much detail of your days as possible. I can't survive without your letters._

_I miss you,_

_Edward_

I wanted so much to see him as well. I wanted to see his emerald eyes sparkling when he looked at me. I wanted to hear the musical notes of his laugh. I wanted to touch him again…so badly. I missed that spark we had whenever our skin made contact. I missed the velvet sound of his voice that always calmed me. I couldn't make it up on my own when I read his letters. I tried desperately to make up his voice in my head but it was stuck in the back of my head, only coming out when I needed it. I would need it soon because I was going to go crazy if I didn't see him.

It was so strange to me. I had seen Edward only two times in my life but it felt like we had been together for years. Sure I had written to him for over three months and we had learned everything there was to know about each other but we didn't know each other…physically. That was an important part of a relationship, wasn't it?

But was that what he was hinting at? He wanted me to be in a relationship with him? He said he missed me but did you just miss me as a friend? I'm sure that was why he missed me. Why should he love me when I'm just overly normal? There were so many beautiful women around, why should he choose the plain Jane?

I sighed and plopped myself down on the chair in the hospital's hallway, Edward's newest letter hanging from my fingertips. I refused to let go of any of his letters. What if he never came back to me? I gulped as I thought of what might happen to him. What would I do without him? He had been the centre of my universe for months and I was sure many more months to come. He was what my earth revolved around. He was everything to me.

I put my head in my hands and groaned loudly. What had I got myself into? Some crazy love scheme that was bound to fail. It was obvious I had a major crush on him but it seemed so much more then that. Every time his letters came I would become giddy and excited and tear the letter from Jessica's hands. No one was to touch it too much or look inside it.

One time I had caught her sliding her finger under the envelope flap. I don't think I had ever yelled so much in my life. I was literally enraged that she had tried to pry into my personal life, especially with Edward. I called her very terrible names that day and she had taken off in tears. I felt like she deserved it at first but became guilty after reading his letter. I made myself go and find her to apologise. She accepted my apology but never came too near me again or pick up the mail, that was Angela's job now.

Whenever I saw his handwriting my eyes would tear up. I'd had to have a tissue on hand when I read his sweet words to me. When I read that he missed me the tears flew down my cheeks. I had never felt so loved in my life and I was so sure that he didn't even know what kind of effect his letters had on me. He said that my letters kept him above the sea well his letters kept me from drowning.

I was always so close to drowning in my own despair when I would not get a letter from him. It hurt so badly when there was no mail for me. I would run up to Angela each morning when the post arrived and my hopes would be dashed as she searched through the letters and turned up empty handed. I tried to act as if it didn't matter but I was beginning to become a terrible actress. I used to smile at Angela and insist I was fine. But now, whenever that letter was not there, I would slouch off back to work, my whole day ruined.

Even my nursing skills were suffering. Without words from him I couldn't do my job correctly. I would do something wrong and someone else would have to step in for me. I felt terrible because I always wondered what would happen if I did something wrong and one of the patients would die because of my stupidity.

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling it out of its bun. I didn't know how much longer I could do the job without seeing him. I just wished with all my heart that I would get to see him again.

"I wish Edward would come home," I whispered to myself as I stood up and headed back down the hall.

* * *

**Alright, chapter three. Tell me what you think.**

**Damn. I had the best font for Edward's letter but freaking Fan Fiction won't let it show up. :(**

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**August 21****st****, 1945**

**London, England**

One year. It has been one full year that I have not seen Edward. I was now drowning in my depression. I had counted the days and I was already beginning to count the hours without him. Sure he sent me letters every few weeks and I knew almost everything about him but what was another Christmas without him?

I sat in the hospital chair, staring blankly at the white wall across from me. I had no interest in it but I just couldn't do anything else. I couldn't walk, I couldn't talk, I couldn't work…I was useless in every sense of the word.

"Bella?" I soft voice questioned. My head felt like lead as I looked up to see Angela looking down at me and biting her lip. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy keen," I muttered, looking at the wall again and refusing to blink.

She was silent for a moment as she contemplated what to say. She seemed to give up on it and instead she sighed and pulled something from her pocket. "This came in today," she said slowly. "It's for you."

I looked down to see a letter in her hand. Faster then possible I snatched it from her hand and ripped the top open. "Thanks," I said quickly as I pulled the letter out from inside.

I felt Angela get up and leave me alone but I couldn't feel the guilt of ignoring her just yet. I was too immersed in Edward's writings. Of course, I could have never guessed what he was writing about.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have wonderful news! It's over! We're finally free to go home! I can't tell you through this letter how excited and thrilled I am that this is over._

_But Bella I've been thinking while I've been here and while I've been writing you these letters. I don't think I've ever met someone that I loved to talk to as much as you. Your words comfort me whenever you write something to me. It's even better when I see you. I know that this is silly to ask over a letter but will you come to America and marry me?_

_I've enclosed the money for the boat to New York City, which will leave on the 23rd of August and arrive on the 1st of September. I'll be waiting there and I do hope you come. I want to see you again, desperately._

_I miss you,_

_Edward_

I dropped the paper when I read those two words. Marry me? He really wanted to marry me? Me? He wanted me to be his wife. He wanted me to be Mrs Masen? I couldn't understand why and I found myself in tears of joy. He really did want me the same way I wanted him, forever.

I covered my mouth as my cries of joy echoed down the hall. Angela came around the corner and saw me crying. She immediately thought something was wrong and she came to my side, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"Bella!" she asked. "What's wrong? What's happened?" I couldn't speak. All I could do was hand her the letter. She took and moment, her eyes skimming back and forth before widening. "Bella!" she cried with a smile. "He's proposed to you!" I nodded and she stared at me. "And you have…?"

I took a deep breath, wiping my face of tears before answering. "I'm accepting."

She laughed and threw her arms around me. I had never known Angela to be such a touchy feelly person but it felt so good to celebrate this occasion with her. She knew what I was feeling and how much I missed Edward. So she understood how happy I was that I was going to be his wife. Wow. What a thing to say! To be his wife! Not just anyone's wife but Edward's wife! I had never felt so excited in my life.

That's when I noticed how fast I was breathing. My heart was thumping a million miles a minute and I began to feel light headed before I felt myself slump over and the world went black.

* * *

**Alright, chapter four. Tell me what you think. Yayness for Edward's proposal? :D**

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**August 22****nd****, 1945**

**London, England**

My eyes opened slowly as I took in the scene around me. I was lying on a bed in the hospital. It was dark and I guessed it was very early in the morning. I turned my head to the side to see a few of my own patient's asleep in their beds, someone's snore echoing around the room. I wasn't the only one up because there were a few nurses talking with some of the older residences who couldn't get any sleep, the reading lamps lighting their beds as they whispered back and forth. I wondered idly if any of them knew if the war was over or not.

My head snapped to the side when I noticed Angela walking to the woman sleeping beside me. She fixed her pillow and pulled the blankets higher to cover her better. "Angela," I hissed as she looked up.

"Bella!" she whispered, coming quickly around to sit on my bed. "Are you okay? You scared everyone for a second."

"Sorry," I apologised, repentant for passing out on the job. "What happened?"

"Well you got a little too excited," she giggled quietly. "And you passed out from joy."

"I did?" I breathed, my cheeks warming. What a thing to faint over!

"You don't have to be embarrassed," she said, hitting my arm playfully as she grinned. "I'd be worried if you didn't stop breathing! I'd think, 'that's just not Bella.'" She giggled again as I rolled my eyes. Sure, it wouldn't be Bella if she didn't act like a complete bumbling idiot.

"What time is it?" I asked, wanting to get us off the topic of my stupidity.

"About five," she answered, checking her watch. "You're a heavy sleeper, did you know that?" I nodded and she shook her head, sighing and looking away from me. I could see she wanted to say something but she was holding her tongue. She pursed her lips and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Angie, what's the problem?" I asked her right out, deciding to come right out with it instead of dancing around the topic.

She looked back down at me and bit her lip, her eyes desperately wanting something cleared up for her but she couldn't ask it. I groaned and was about to ask her again when she finally spoke. "You said you were going to accept his proposal?" she asked quietly, looking at her shuffling feet. I nodded, still confused at to what was upsetting her. "So that means you will be going off to America?"

I was about to nod again when I finally realised what was making her act like this. I was going to America and she would be here, alone. Of course she wouldn't be alone! She has her mother and other friends; I wasn't her only source of conversation. She wouldn't be alone…but I had to admit I would miss her. She had been my friend since I came to London. She had taken me under her wing like an older sister might. She had been there for me to teach me what I needed to know. But Angela had had a whole life without me before we met so why can't she just got back to that? Because we were the best of friends and I loved her.

I sat up in the bed as she sniffed quietly. "Yes," I answered her question. "I will be going to America, but that doesn't mean I'll forget about you."

She nodded and pressed her lips together but I could see the shining of tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh Angie!" I cried as I pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly hoping this would show how much I loved her and I would miss her. She was shaking in my arms and she sobbed as quietly as she could.

"I'm just going to miss you so much!" she breathed earning an annoyed 'shhh' from Jessica who was across the hall. I didn't even look in her direction but behind Angela's back I held up my middle finger at her and she stomped off in a huff. Well at least that got her to shut up. I returned to rubbing Angela's back as she continued to cry on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

She pulled away from me, rubbing her red eyes with the back of her hand. "No, I should be sorry," she laughed shakily. "I've ruined your shirt."

I looked down at my wet shoulder but shrugged. I could deal with it. "It's not a big deal," I amended with a wave of my hand. "It's not my only shirt." That made me laugh again as she continued to wipe her eyes raw. "I should be the one apologising. I'm the one that's leaving you behind. You've done so much for me and I'm just shoving it back in your face like I don't want it but I do. I want to be your friend but -"

"Hey!" Angela laughed that earned another 'shh'. She lowered her voice and continued. "Slow down! You know I can't blame you for leaving. If it were me I'd be down at that dock right now." She looked down. "I'm sort of ashamed to admit it, sorry."

I grinned and shook my head, rocking back and forth while holding my ankles. "You know I'm kind of glad you said that, Angela," I said.

She looked up, surprised. "Really?" she asked, puzzled now.

"Of course," I said. "That means I can take off without any guilt." I laughed and she giggled with me, which only got us a hissed 'quiet!' We ducked down and laughed together again in our hunched state.

"Sorry," she said again. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You shouldn't feel that way when you go."

"I'll remember that," I said with a grin. "You do know I'll miss you, right?"

"Of course!" she said. "Why shouldn't you? I am an amazing person."

I laughed. "You right there." She grinned smugly and we shared another laugh before I pulled myself out of the bed and put my feet down on the cold floor. Angela handed my shoes and I talked to her as I put them on. "Well I guess we better get back to work before Jessica's head explodes." She giggled and nodded before we both got up, linking our arms together.

"You know you still have to pack," she reminded me.

"Oh. Oh!" I cried before pulling her quickly down the hall. "You're right again!"

She merely laughed as I dragged her towards our dorms.

* * *

**Alright, chapter five. Tell me what you think. Take that Jessica!**

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**August 23****rd****, 1945**

**London, England**

I had never known it would be this busy. The harbour was teaming with people and I was surprised to see a lot of them were young women, around my age. I looked up to see the giant boat I would be boarding soon enough which would take me across the Atlantic Ocean. I couldn't literally feel myself shaking with excitement and nerves. The gulls flew lazily above us as I stared up at the unusually bright blue sky. I always remembered the times I had been in London to be dreary and dark but I now understood that the weather seemed to be the same as my moods. I smiled up at the fluffy white clouds, glad to see them back again.

"Well don't just stand there, child!" Sister Monica crowed as I looked back at her. She pursed her lips but I could that smile twitching at the edge of her mouth. She wanted to smile but she was trying to hold it back. I just grinned at her glad she was here. When I told her I was leaving to marry an American man she just shook her head and rolled her eyes, saying, "It's about time." She seemed to have no trouble at letting me go claiming that she didn't really need me at the hospital. Angela told me later that she was happy I was going because she wanted me to be happy. I just smiled at that, thankful I'd even met this inspiring woman. "Come on, now! They'll leave without you!"

I shook my head and looked up to see everyone boarding the boat. "Oh!" I cried, spinning around and immediately throwing my arms around Angela who had decided to come along with us to the harbour. "I'll miss you!" I cried, feeling the tears coming to my eyes. She laughed and patted my back much like I did hers only yesterday.

"I'll miss you too, Bella!" she said as I pulled away.

I turned to Sister Monica but she held up her hands. "No showing of affection," she warned, with a skinny finger. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

I pouted and she sighed, giving in with a roll of her grey eyes. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," I whispered to her as I stepped back. She merely nodded, looking quiet flushed and surprised.

"Good bye and thank you both for everything," I said again as they both shook their heads, Sister Monica folding her arms and waiting for me to move away. I bent down and grabbed my suitcase, able to fit all my things in it, before taking a deep breath. "Tell Jessica good bye for me," I laughed with a wink as Angela giggled. I then turned around and headed up to the ships entrance.

It was easy enough to find my way inside and up on to the top of the deck, leaning over the railings and spotting Angela and Sister Monica amongst the crowd of people shouting their goodbyes and waving to their loved ones. "Find happiness Bella Swan!" Angela's voice called out loudly over the crowd's callings.

"I will!" I yelled, waving my arm high over my head.

The ships horn blared loudly and started to pull away from the dock. The screams intensified as everyone tried to get that last word into their family and friends. "We're going to America, ladies!" someone on the deck shouted as everyone laughed loudly. Our waving never ceased until the people on the dock were mere dots against the water.

I sighed as I leaned against the railings, letting the wind blow in my face. I was embarking on a new adventure and I knew I wouldn't be alone when doing it.

"Excusez moi?" a high voice asked as I turned around to see a very small girl. Her pitch-black hair was covered by a little bonnet but I was able to see her large brown eyes underneath her hat. Her face was very small along with her stature but she was very beautiful. I could compare her with a pixie of sorts but she smiled a glittering smile up at me all the same. "Parle vous francais?"

"Umm…non?" I asked, feeling a little out of my element. I'd never spoken French in my life and it's not like I met a French person everyday.

"Ah!" she giggled. "Soory. You are Eenglish."

"English?" I asked, trying to understand what she was saying with her heavy accent. "Yes. I mean…oui?"

She laughed, covering her lips with a dainty gloved hand. "I am soory. My accent eesh terrible. I shall try 'arder to 'elp you understand, oui?"

I merely nodding, opting to keep my mouth shut. She seemed nice enough and I was sure I would get used to her accent.

"My name eesh Alice," she said, holding out her tiny hand. "Alice Brandon."

I shook it carefully before answering. "Bella Swan."

She leaned against the railings next to me, standing on the tips of her high-heeled feet to look at the water. She looked up at me with another dazzling smile. "May I ask where you are going?" she said with a perfect raised eyebrow.

"New York City," I said with a frown.

"Reeally?" she asked with a smirk and a roll of her large eyes. "I am going zer too. To meet someone." She got this sort of dreamy tone in her voice. I looked into her eyes to see this far off look. It was obvious what was wrong with her. I laughed and looked out at the water.

"I see you're in love?" I asked and she blushed lightly.

"'Ow did you guess?" she asked sarcastically, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

I shrugged. "Just lucky," I said with a smile.

She smirked at me again and got this determined look on her face. "And tell me 'dat you are not going on theese trip to find love."

Unlike her pink cheeks my whole face went red with embarrassment as I kept my eyes on the horizon line. She had noticed that she hit the right spot and she shook her head. "I can be perceptive too you see," she giggled and I sighed. "Soory."

I forced a smile down at her and she grinned back. "So are you going to tell me about him?" I asked, knowing that was one topic she'd love to talk about. She immediately lit up and she began talking about him. He was originally from the southern United States but moved up to New York before joining the war. But when she introduced him as Jasper I stopped her quickly. "Jasper?" I asked, as she stared puzzled up at me. "You mean Jasper Whitlock?"

"Oui," she answered, frowning. "'Ow do you know 'im?"

"I met him about a year ago," I said, looking out at the water again. "He was with a…friend of mine."

"Edward?" she asked and my head shot around as soon as I heard his name, my heart picking up speed. She stared at me and studied my emotions before grinning. "Oh! Eet ees Edward you are going to, non?" I turned away, embarrassed yet again as she giggled. "Theese ees good! We can stay together!"

I smiled at her excitement and chuckled lightly before turning to her. "Come on," I sighed, grabbing my suitcase and looking around at the practically empty deck. "We better go find some place to sleep. We need some where to stay for the ten days." She nodded enthusiastically before lifting her own bag and following me down the stairs.

"I might 'ave to tell you 'dat I do not pack so lightly," she warned and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Not to worry Alice," I said. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

* * *

**Alright, chapter six. Tell me what you think. Yes, I made Alice french 'cause she's cool like that. Again with the accents! You know you love them. ;) The boat ride takes approx. 10 days. **

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**September 2****nd****, 1945**

**New York City, New York**

There was a bit of noise outside the room I was lying in; comfortable enough to just stay here until we were sight of New York. I had spent my whole trip mostly in this room, just picturing what would happen when we finally docked and I could see him again. Would he be smiling at me? Would he hold his arms open for me? Would he even be there? I shuddered at the thought of him not even showing up. That was a terrible thought to think but I couldn't help that creeping feeling inside my mind. I had a few nightmares of him not being there and myself just standing there alone in a huge city like New York. My heart sank as I looked at my broken face. But then there were other dreams that showed me running into his open arms and him twirling me around, both of us laughing in euphoria. That made me smile as I kept my eyes shut, savouring that picture in case I was going to be let down.

Alice was out of the room, claiming she would wait on the deck until New York came into view. We were supposed to dock today but I was still waiting for that bullhorn to blare our arrival. But I was glad I had Alice here with me. She was an amazing friend, just like Angela except she enjoyed shopping and clothes a whole lot more than I did. I laughed as I remembered my expression when I saw how much luggage she brought with her. Poor Jasper, I thought with a grin. But I refused to get out of this bed until I heard that signal.

Suddenly the door banged open and my eyes shot open to see an out of breath Alice staring me down. "Geet off your derriere!" she shouted loudly. I frowned as I noticed the people running past her to the staircase.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up quickly and wondering if we were sinking. It better be some important emergency! I was thinking!

"We are docking!" she screamed and ran up to tug on my arm. My heart beat erratically in my chest as I jumped to my feet and she headed towards the staircase to get to the deck. We climbed two stairs at a time until the sun finally blinded us. The deck was crowded with people whistling and shouting as we pushed to get through to one of the railings. I leaned over the side to see buildings and the harbour in the short distance. I turned to see Alice standing on her tiptoes to try and see over the side. "We're almost there Alice!" I cried as I looked back at the land coming closer. Alice squealed in excitement but the blaring of the bullhorn, echoing around the city drowned it out.

I gripped the railing so tightly that I could barely feel my fingertips anymore. I had so many emotions bottled up inside me that I felt like I was going to explode. Excitement, anxiousness, doubt, faith, nervousness and even more that I couldn't find the time to name because we were almost there.

We could see the people waiting on the dock, waving their hats and their hands as we got closer. My eyes began to scan the crowd, looking for that signature bronze hair but I heart fell when I couldn't find him. I could feel Alice vibrating beside me as she looked for Jasper but we both came up with nothing.

Many of the other people around us seemed to find their loved ones as they shouted down to one another, some of them leaning dangerously over the railings with tears running down their faces. I felt something wet on my hand and looked down to see a drop of water on it. I patted my cheeks and felt the moisture on my face. I was crying. I looked at Alice to see her sobbing as she scoured the crowd. I couldn't even tell if they were happy tears or tears of doubt.

We finally docked and everyone flocked to the stairs to be the first off. I sucked in a breath, still not seeing him before grabbing Alice's shaking hand. "Come on!" I called over the noise of scurrying people. "We've got to get our things before we get off!" She nodded silently and allowed me to pull her through the crowd and down the stairs to our cabin to gather our suitcases. We were quiet, listening to those people telling their friend's goodbye in the halls before getting off the ship. I didn't know if I could say goodbye to Alice. Maybe we were all we had in New York. I sniffed, rubbing my eyes before picking up my bag and one of Alice's. She took her other two and we followed the crowd out into the hall.

The plank was set and the doors opened as people ran out into the sunshine. Alice and I stayed together as we walked slowly out, peering through the thick crowd. Everywhere around us there were those reuniting with their loved ones. Sons and daughters seeing their families again, lovers hugging and kissing which made the hurt in my heart flare. There was couple near us where the woman ran off the boat and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him wildly. I looked away quickly as Alice and I continued through the crowd.

Suddenly Alice squealed in excitement, dropping her things and running forwards. I looked up to see Jasper grinning as he caught her in his arms, both of them staring into each others. I shook my head and dropped her bag beside her others, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. I wondered if there would be any hotels open for me to stay in.

I looked up and into the distance when I stopped in my tracks. Leaning against a car was a lean, tall man with his hands in his pockets. But even with a cap over his head I caught his eye and noticed those emerald ones staring back at me. I could never forget them. My face broke out into a smile as I ran over to him hoping to God I didn't trip. I was lucky as I reached him, throwing my things down and jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and making him stumble slightly. He laughed as I squeezed him tightly wanting to never let him go. I pulled my face back and did what I wanted to do ever since I realised I wanted to be with him. I pressed my lips against his.

He was surprised at first but didn't take long to respond. I pulled off his hat so I could run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer to me, promising never to let him go again. I loved the feeling of his warm, soft lips against mine; both of us moving in complete synch with one another as if we were puzzle pieces finally put together. He gripped my thighs as he held me against his body and I realised I still had my legs wrapped around his waist. Without breaking the kiss and let my feet fall to the ground as he instead pressed my body against his. With both smiled as the kiss ended and we held our foreheads against one another's. I just wanted to stay right here and never leave his arms.

"I missed you," he whispered to me. I was so happy to hear his voice again that my laugh came out in a half sob.

"I missed you so much," I responded, hugging him tightly. He just held me for what seemed like forever so that I could barely hear the other people around us. It was like we were the only two here and there was no one that could break us apart. I finally looked up and smirked at his beautiful smiling face. "So you should know my answer."

He grinned and nodded before ducking down and snatching me up bridle style. I screamed in surprise and he just laughed at my reaction. "You're not supposed to do that yet!" I laughed and he just shrugged.

"I'm skipping the unimportant events," he said nonchalantly as he plopped me down in the car. I pretended to huff as he grinned down at me. He put on a fake face of hurt suddenly. "So does this mean you don't want to marry me? Because we can arrange that-" He grabbed me then and I laughed as I pushed him away.

"Of course I want to marry you!" I giggled as he leaned over me, smirking. "Don't make me smack that smug look off your face."

He raised a brow and leaned closer to me, his eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Would you do that to me?" he asked softly. I knew what he was doing, trying to butter me up but I wasn't going to let him. But staring into those eyes of his made my bones melt and I couldn't help but sigh in defeat. He grinned again. "Good." Then he leaned forward all the way to press his lips to mine again. Always leaving me craving more, I groaned when he pulled away with that smug look back on his full lips.

I rolled my eyes as he closed the door and made to take me to the Justice of Peace in the town hall. Our wedding would be short and sweet, just the way I liked it. Although tall and sexy would work too I thought, as I looked over at him cheekily and bit my lip as he shook his head, that smile still plastered on his lips.

* * *

**Alright, chapter seven. Tell me what you think. Did you honestly believe Edward wouldn't show up? Pssh! You don't know me then. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Yes, Edward now lives in New York. All will be revealed soon enough.**

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**September 2****nd****, 1945**

**New York City, New York**

I played with the ring around my finger, spinning it to look at the gold from every angle. I wiped the remaining wetness on my cheeks away as I thought of the reason why I had been crying. This ring had belonged to Edward's mother and he had given it to me. To me of all people! Well of course he had to give it to me I was his wife!

What a feeling I got when I was introduced as Mrs. Isabella Masen. The pride and joy in that statement made me literally glow with happiness. I couldn't believe I was finally married and to someone like Edward, it was surreal! Remembering how he looked at me, like I was worth all this trouble, made me grin like an idiot.

He looked over at me once before turning back to the road, that same smile on his face. "What?" he questioned but I just shook my head, keeping my lips closed. "What are you smiling about?" he asked again with a small laugh.

"Nothing you need to know of," I answered, keeping it short as I looked away from him.

He sighed and rolled his neck with an annoyed groan making me giggle. "You're teasing me now," he complained.

"And you have a problem with that?" I asked him expectantly as I looked over to catch his beautiful emerald eyes.

He shook his head. "You seem to believe I can just read your mind, don't you?"

"Well you always do seem to know what I'm thinking," I said, speaking the truth. "I'm sure if you thought hard enough you'd figure it out." I looked back down at my ring and stroked it softly as he thought with a frown.

Then he finally seemed to realise what I was talking about. His smile returned as he spoke again. "You know that I'm happy too."

I blushed, unable to stop my reactions to his words. He was happy that he married me. He was happy that we'd spend the rest of our lives together. I wondered if marrying someone you loved was considered a drug because I felt like I was in the clouds. The word love even made me smile because it was true, I couldn't deny my feelings for Edward. I did love him, I just hadn't told him yet. I hadn't told him by myself, while we are alone. But I would. I promised myself that I would tell him soon because I was bursting to just say it. Just three little words!

"I was thinking that we could go home before going out to Times Square," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "There's supposedly a big party going on downtown. Do you want to go?" He looked over at me and I nodded enthusiastically. Maybe I'd meet someone I knew, like Alice.

"Will I get to meet your mother?" I asked as I smiled at him. From all the stories I heard she was lovely and I really wanted to meet the mother of this amazing man.

But his expression surprised me. Instead of smiling at the thought of his mother he frowned, creases appearing on his smooth forehead. I frowned in response as he looked ahead, refusing to keep eye contact with me. I lifted my hand to his head, brushing away a stray piece of his hair, which had fallen into his eyes, before speaking. "Edward?" I asked in concern. "Edward what's wrong? If you don't want me to meet her I don't ha-"

"She died," he said in a monotone voice, still staring ahead. "She died a week before you arrived." I couldn't get any words out as I looked into his pain filled eyes. That meant that Edward had been without anyone for a week. He had lost his real family and I was all he seemed to have left. "She really wanted to meet you," he chuckled without humour. "She gave that ring to me when I came home. She told me I'd need it after I told her about you. I told her I hadn't even purposed yet but she had great faith that I would, and now here we are." He smiled shortly before it disappeared and the silence filled the car again.

"Edward," I said softly but he held up his hand to stop me.

"Please," he said. "Don't pity me. That's not what I need. I just need to move on. She's in a happier place now. Somewhere I know she wanted to be. They're together, for the rest of eternity." He reached out and took my hand before turning his whole body towards me and staring into my eyes with a small smile on his lips. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it lightly. My heart melted at the sight of him looking at me with such love and affection. I smiled timidly at him before let go of my hand and got out the car.

I was surprised to see we had stopped in front of a tall building. He was around to open my door for me and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me out the car as I stared dumbfounded at the house in front of me. It had to have about five levels with dark brown brick on the outside and large bay windows with terraces on three of the floors. The town house was squished between two other houses but it was most defiantly the best one out of the bunch. I looked down the street to see a quaint little avenue that was riddled with houses of different coloured brick. Home, I thought joyfully.

"Are you coming?" I whipped my head around to see Edward waiting for me with my things in hand.

"Oh!" I cried, embarrassed I had kept him waiting. "Yes!" He nodded, amused, and I followed him up the steps to the front door. "This is your house?" I asked in surprise.

"It belonged to a great grandfather of mine and it's been passed down from family member to family member," he said with a shrug as he opened the door. "I just happened to be the next one in line."

"Oh," I muttered as he let me pass him.

I walked into the foyer and looked around to see a large staircase leading up wards to the second floor and those above. Slowly I climbed up the stairs, letting my hand run along the wood of the banister and my eyes wander around me. I looked at the pictures along the walls to see none that I could spot Edward in. "Did you grow up here?" I asked as we walked.

"No," he said sadly. "I lived my life in Chicago but I did come to visit New York often. We had this place to stay when we came but my mother enjoyed Chicago so much that she gave it to me." He smiled slightly when I turned to look at him. He brushed past me and I slowly followed after him until I came to a small sitting room. The large window looked out on to the street and I could see the sun beginning to light the city.

His arms winded around my waist and I smiled as I leaned against him, his chin resting on my shoulder. It was odd to see us like this even though we had only seen each other twice in person. But the letters we sent to one another were so heart felt and loving that I used to feel like I was talking with him. The physical attraction had been there since day one and I could still feel the fire burning whenever he touched my skin. It's like mother always used to tell me when I was little. Personality is key in a relationship because good looks fade with age. I sighed in relief; glad I had been able to find both in one amazing man.

* * *

**Alright, chapter eight. Tell me what you think. Guess who taught me that lesson that Renee taught Bella? Don't know? Check my dedication. ;)**

**Click on my profile for the Warbride playlist.**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**September 2****nd****, 1945**

**New York City, New York**

"There are so many people!" I shouted to Edward over the rest of the crowd's chatter. The more chatting there was the more shouting there was which turned into complete chaos as Edward and I manoeuvred our way through the crowd. He stopped every once in a while to shake hands with someone he remembered from his or a fellow battalion. They all seemed happy to see each other and Edward always had a grin on his face when he saw a companion.

"Masen!" a booming voice called above others.

Edward and I turned to see a large bulky man walking towards us, everyone giving him room. He was grinning so widely that the dimples on his cheeks were very prominent and his brown eyes were a very nice contrast with his dark, curly hair. "Emmett!" Edward said with a laugh as they shook hands. "It feels like it's been ages."

"You're telling me," he laughed loudly before a tall blond woman walked up beside him. She wrapped her arms around his large muscles and smiled at me. Frowning I slid closer to Edward because her smile didn't seem all that friendly. "Oh!" Emmett laughed loudly again. "This is my Rose. Met her the first day I got to New York. That's fate for you, huh?"

Edward grinned and looked down at me from the corner of his eye. "Yeah," he agreed, wrapping his arm around my waist and pressing me to his side. He smiled at me for a moment before looking up at a very curious Emmett. "This is my wife Bella. Bella this Emmett McCarty." Wife. Boy did that word feel good rolling around in my head.

Emmett stuck out his hand and I timidly slipped my own into his strong grip. He leaned down and kissed my hand and I blushed seven different shades of red. I looked up to catch a glimpse of Rose's glare before taking my hand back. "Shove off Emmett," Edward laughed, pushing his friends shoulder playfully and tightening his grip around my waist.

Emmett just shrugged and laughed before pulling Rose closer to him and whispering in her ear. She grimaced and looked away as his smile turned to a frown. "So how's that arm Em?" Edward asked.

"Just fine and dandy," he laughed, moving the arm that wasn't wrapped around his companion's waist in circles. "Glad you got it working again. I was afraid they'd have to chop her off."

I looked away and leaned my head against Edward's chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart and trying not to think about what he had just said. I could even hear Edward rolling his eyes and sighing as he rubbed my back soothingly. Even though I would probably become deaf from all the noises going on around me I could still hear every thump of his heart.

"Bel-la!" a singsong voice called. My head snapped up to see a little Alice jumping up and down to get a look at me, Jasper behind her with amused smile on his face. She waved but all I could see were the tops of her fingers since she was so small.

"Alice!" I called and I could hear her squeal of excitement.

Before long she had pushed her way through the crowd, tugging Jasper along after her. She let go of his hand and rushed over to me, pulling me into a surprisingly strong hug. "Oh Bella!" she cried, her accent just like I remembered it that morning. "I am so glad to see you again! I was afraid I would not git to say my good byes!"

I laughed as I hugged her tightly. "I'm glad to see you too Alice."

She pulled away and looked behind me with a calculating look. I turned my head to see her staring at Edward. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Ees 'dis im?" she asked. I nodded and she straightened up and marched over to him. He was much taller than she was but she stared up at him with a look that shot daggers. "I am Alice," she announced, sticking out her little hand. He shook it lightly as she continued. "Zee official best friend of Bella!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes and knowing she was going to give him a lecture. "And eef you ever 'urt 'er, I will personally come down 'ere and show you zee meaning of douleur!"

He looked up at me and I just shrugged, having no idea what she meant. She smiled sweetly and bounded back to Jasper. He laughed and shook his head before patting a confused Edward on the shoulder. "Sorry about that," he laughed. "I'm still trying to control her chatter box nature." Alice pouted but slapped Jasper on the arm, which he replied with a soft 'ow'.

"Zat is what you get!" she giggled.

Suddenly there was a loud clear of a throat and we all stood on our tiptoes to see the large statue of a woman. I frowned, confused to what it was until Edward leaned down and explained that she was Lady Liberty, an iconic statue in New York. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder again. I let my eyes travel around Times Square where so many people were watching the statue intently. There were even people waving large American flags and woman sitting on their men's shoulders and cheering loudly. I looked up to see little Alice sitting on Jaspers shoulders clapping her hands wildly as Jasper bounced up and down on his feet. I laughed at the scene and looked forward again to see a man with a bullhorn on a raised platform.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Young and old-"

"Git on with eet!" Alice's scream sounded and everyone around us laughed.

"Alice!" I cried and she shrugged before looking ahead again, rubbing Jasper's head lightly with her finger tips as he held her steady on his shoulders.

The man seemed to not have heard the little interruption because he was continuing. "On August 15th it had been announced but, from President Truman, this day, September 2nd, 1945 has now been declared V-J Day or Victory over Japan Day because the war is officially over!"

The screams and cheers erupted around us including myself as I spun around and pulled Edward in for a kiss. He smiled and kissed me back while holding me closer to his body. I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair, pressing myself even closer to him. We only stopped when Emmett slapped Edward roughly on the back. "Come on man!" he yelled with a loud laugh. "We're in public!"

"Like you believe in that," Edward laughed, lifting me back into a standing position and holding me since I still felt a little dizzy. Emmett merely shrugged before turning back to Rose.

I looked over to see Alice still on Jasper's shoulders as she giggled and clapped along with the loud music now coursing around the square. Everyone looked so happy; not one person was frowning. It all in turn made me so joyous. I grinned as I looked at Edward, his emerald eyes glittering in the sunlight. The weather was again, matching my mood. The sunshine was a sign of how happy I had become and how everyone shared my happiness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's crowded. Can we go home?" I smiled at the way home sounded in my voice. He nodded before we turned to say good bye to our friends. But they were so entranced by the party we decided to just go and leave them be with one another.

We seemed to make it through the crowd quickly and were back to the house in no time. I opened the door and turned to kiss him on the cheek before sprinting up the staircase. I must have surprised him because it took a moment before he chased after me, grabbing me from behind and picking my feet up off the floor. I screamed while laughing as he put me back down. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath fanning against the back of my neck. I shivered in response and I felt him smile against my skin.

"No where," I gasped as he pressed his lips to my neck. That felt so good!

He chuckled and spun me around to face him, pulling me to him so that only a few inches separated our faces. I smiled smugly at him and he raised an eyebrow that crooked smile gracing his beautiful face. "I beg to differ," he said.

I closed the space between our lips and wrapped my fingers in his hair again. He kissed me back with a new intensity I had never known he had. I felt his tongue against my lips and he didn't have to do anything else to make my mouth open and let myself connect with him. I felt his hands tracing down my sides and I sighed into his mouth. Who knew that this could all feel so good?

We finally broke away from each other, needing air. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breath fanning across my face as I smiled at him. I don't know why but it just sort of bubbled up to my lips. "I love you," I sighed but froze when I realised what I said. What would he think? What would he do? I stared into his surprised emerald eyes before they softened and he smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bella," he said.

I grinned and closed my eyes again. "Forever?" I asked.

"Forever," he agreed.

I squealed when he pulled me up into his arms bridle style. I pushed myself upwards until I could press my lips to his neck. I giggled when I felt him shudder. He smirked at me and turned towards the staircase. Myself? Happy to be in his arms for the rest of eternity.

**The End**

* * *

**Alright, last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the whole story. Did I get it all right? Did it flow? Spill out your thoughts people, I'm not Edward. :)**

**Make out! Ch'yeah! I hope I did the party in Times Square right. I looked up pictures and information and from what I gathered thats what it was like. :D**

**douleur = pain**

**Click my profile for the Warbride playlist.**

**Have a safe and Happy New Year and I'll be sure to keep on writing! And until then...**

**"Party on, Wayne."**

**"Party on, Garth."**


	12. VOTE VOTE VOTE!

**(This post has been fixed to include the correct URL!)**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

Hey everybody!

It's been a while, I know. School took up my time, followed by an internship and now job-hunting, so I've been pretty busy. My muse for writing has been pretty low for a while now.

BUT I've got back into it all…sort of.

I know I've left you all high and dry with Wanted: Dead or Alive, and I promise I'll finish it ASAP, but right now I need your help!

I've submitted a story to this **contest **called **So You Think You Can Write**. The romance publisher **Harlequin** is holding it and the first prize is getting your story published. And if I get enough votes from the public **I might even get discovered by Harlequin!**

Soooooo…that's where you lovely people come into play! I need your help!

Voting begins **October 1****st** **2012 at 7 p.m. Eastern Time **and ends **October 11****th** **2012**.

Everyone can vote **once a day**.

My story is called **A Wyoming Match**.

Here is a link to my story and it _is _a **cowboy story**!

www. soyouthinkyoucanwrite dot com /manuscripts/ a-wyoming-match/

(INSERT PERIOD IN PLACE OF "DOT" AND REMOVE SPACES IN URL!)

Please, please, please vote for me! Whether you vote once or eleven times, I'm just thankful to have such great readers! You guys have been so supportive thus far and this one last push might actually get me published!

Thanks!

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
